On Site with Thomas
On Site with Thomas, originally known as The Importance of Being Patrick, is a Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode. Plot During the construction of the community centre, Patrick boasts that he is the most important because he is a concrete mixer. This makes Jack and Alfie curious about who really is the most important. Jack asks Byron, who claims that he is, as he levels the site. Nelson tells him that he is the most important, as he is the main source of transportation. Alfie asks Oliver, who tells him that digging the foundation is the most important. Whilst Ned explains that their operators are the most important, as they are in charge of safety. Feeling confused, Jack and Alfie give up in their search. However, when Thomas returns with his empty trucks, all the other machines are still in a commotion over it. Even Max and Monty decide to outdo each other by seeing who can collect the bigger load. Once loaded, Max and Monty speed out of the site, much to the concern of Kelly and Thomas. Racing each other side by side, Max and Monty are still arguing until they realise that Patrick is coming towards them. Patrick veers off the road, flies over the rails, and takes a splash into his own wet concrete. Miss Jenny hears about the news and scolds Max and Monty for causing a lot of trouble, especially since Thomas is covered in cement. Max and Monty explain about the commotion, only for Miss Jenny to explain that, as they are all part of a team, there is no such thing as most important. When Jack mentions Patrick, Miss Jenny scolds him for bragging about concrete. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Patrick * Byron * Oliver * Nelson * Ned * Max and Monty * Kelly * Miss Jenny * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * The Community Centre Construction Site Trivia * Pre-filmed footage from The Tortoise and the Hare is used. * The working title for this episode was called "Who's the Boss?" * This marks Patrick's first and only appearance to date. * This marks the only appearance of The Community Centre Construction Site in the spin-off Jack and the Pack to date. * Virgin TV Anywhere's website alternatively titles the episode as the original title, "The Importance of Being Patrick." Goofs * When Thomas leaves the foundations, his trucks disappear. * When Patrick crashes into the cement, something blue in his cab (possibly his eye mechanism) is seen bouncing up and down. * The title is misleading, as the episode focuses mainly on Patrick's bragging. * When Thomas says "Makes my boiler ache!" studio equipment can be seen reflected in his pupils. * Because pre-filmed footage is used, the road appears to be sandy, instead of a normal grey-coloured road. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS/NL/GER * Thomas' Trusty Friends UK DVD Boxsets * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Exciting DVDs AUS DVD Boxsets * HiT Favourites 3 Disc Collection US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Thomas' Trusty Friends * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Play Date Pack Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video